Be My Only One
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou tentu saja cukup terkejut ketika pagi harinya yang damai terinterupsi akibat kehadiran sosok idola sekolah yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan, "Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku." Hell yeah. Tentu saja Kuroo akan menjadi bahan gossipan SMA Nekoma selama beberapa hari ke depan. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu? [a Kuroo x OC fanfiction; warning inside]


**Summary :** Kuroo Tetsurou tentu saja cukup terkejut ketika pagi harinya yang damai terinterupsi akibat kehadiran sosok idola sekolah yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan, "Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku." Hell yeah. Tentu saja Kuroo akan menjadi bahan gossipan SMA Nekoma selama beberapa hari ke depan. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu?

.

.

.

"Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo menoleh mendapati seorang gadis manis, bersurai coklat gelap hingga menutupi sebagian punggugnnya, kini berdiri di belakangnya, berjalan semakin mendekat dengan langkah anggun. Dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroo.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku."

 _ **KRIK… KRIK…**_

"Hah?" Namun, bahkan sebelum protes dikeluarkan dari mulut Kuroo, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, pergi ke kelas mungkin. Oh, pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang cukup damai bagi Kuroo Tetsurou.

.

.

.

 **Be My Only One**

 **Story** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **[Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini]**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor.**

 **Warning : One-shot, Miss Typo(s), OOC[warning terwarning], OOT, KurooXOC.**

.

.

.

"Haah…" Helaan nafas yang kesekian kalinya berhasil lolos dari bibir Kuroo Tetsurou. Dan hal itu membuat kawan seperjuangannya, Kozume Kenma merasa agak risih dengan sikap sang _captain_ hari ini. Bukan hal yang biasa untuk Kuroo menghela nafas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Kenma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, meskipun tatapannya tentu masih terfokus pada konsol game di tangannya.

"Kau tahu, pagi ini ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan diri menjadi pacarku…" Kuroo menjawab dengan tatapan penuh khidmat. Setengah sok frustasi dan sisanya setengah kepedean.

"Lalu?"

"Dan dia adalah Kotobuki Akicha, gadis paling populer di se-antero Nekoma. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kenma?"

"Aah… Abaikan saja."

"Hah? Kita sedang membicarakan Kotobuki Akicha sekarang Kenma, gadis cantik, misterius, pintar, pewaris Neicro inc. Perusahaan terbesar dalam bidang elektrika seantero Jepang. Dan kau mengatakan 'abaikan saja'?" Kuroo menjerit histeris mendengar jawaban Kenma yang terkesan tidak peduli. Kenapa juga ia berkonsultasi pada kawan masa kecilnya ini? Sudah jelas jawaban yang diberikan tidak akan sesuai ekspektasi.

"Kuroo." _Sial_. Kenapa juga objek pembicaraan harus datang pada saat Kuroo tengah membicarakannya. Nyali Kenma mendadak menciut, mendengar suara bening milik seorang Kotobuki Akicha. Toh Kenma memang selalu bernyali kecil.

"A-aah… Kotobuki – san, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Bisa kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat saat pulang sekolah nanti?" Kuroo mengedipkan matanya heran. Dan hanya mengeluarkan anggukan singkat sebagai balasan.

Kotobuki Akicha, tanpa menunggu jawaban dalam bentuk suara keluar dari bibir pacar barunya, langsung melenggang pergi dengan santainya. Tidak juga berusaha menatap kawan Kuroo yang memiliki rambut seperti pudding yang berada di sampingnya.

"Gadis itu… memiliki aura yang mengerikan." Kuroo tertawa renyah mendengar komentar Kenma tentang pacar barunya. Yah, pada akhirnya Kuroo memutuskan untuk mengakui keanehan pagi hari ini, dan bagaimana Kotobuki Akicha menjadi pacarnya. Toh tidak ada salahnya mencoba, lagipula ia adalah gadis paling popular di sekolah. Kuroo bisa berbangga diri karena berhasil menggaet gadis terpopuler di seantero Nekoma.

.

.

.

"Emm… jadi kau mengajakku bertemu untuk menemanimu belanja?" Kuroo _sweatdrop_. Ia kira ada apa, ternyata gadis itu hanya meminta ditemani berbelanja di salah satu mall ternama di kota ini. Haha, harusnya Kuroo bisa menebaknya, perempuan mana saja selalu memiliki satu persamaan–hobi berbelanja.

"Ada yang salah dengan mengajak pacarku sendiri? Atau kau ingin aku mengajak orang lain?" Akicha masih sibuk memilih dress dari jajaran baju dengan _brand_ ternama yang tersaji di hadapannya. Bibir mengerucut dan dahi berkerut setiap kali ia mendapati baju yang sepertinya lebih baik daripada yang ia pilih sebelumnya. Rasa bingung melanda gadis itu.

"Y-Yah… bukan begitu… Jadi kita benar-benar _couple_ sekarang?"

"Menurutmu?"

– _ah, Kuroo lelah ah, Kuroo butuh kepastian saat ini._

Gadis yang terlampau itu tengah sibuk memilih-milih dress pesta yang tersaji di hadapannya, masih saja tidak bisa menentukan yang paling cocok ia kenakan. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, sungguh kenapa juga ia harus membeli dress baru jika jutaan dress masih terjajar rapi di lemarinya? Terkadang ia sendiri tidak paham selera ayahnya dalam membuang uang.

Melihat Akicha agak frustasi, Kuroo jadi iba dengan sendirinya. Secara iseng–seraya menikmati senandun lagu Sam Smith yang lagi hits-hitsnya itu–ia menyahut satu dress yang sekiranya terlihat bagus di matanya. Netranya menyipit dan mencoba mencocokkan porsi tubuh sang gadis dengan dress one-piece yang kini berada dalam genggaman sebelum bibir membentuk kurva lebar.

"Kotobuki, bagaimana kalau ini?"

 _Magenta_ , entah kenapa, Kuroo merasakan ia mampu melihat warna magenta dalam diri sang gadis. Akicha mengobservasi gaun selutut itu sebentar sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Kuroo tanpa menuturkan kalimat apapun. Kuroo hanya melihatnya melenggang santai ke arah kamar ganti dengan seringai yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada kawan-kawannya di tim voli, ketika kemenangan bisa dipastikan ada di pihak mereka.

 _~For you I have to risk it all. Cause the writing's on the wall~_

Kuroo menampilkan sebuah senyuman, oh tidak sebuah seringai lebih tepatnya, terkadang sebuah lagu memang luar biasa peka terhadap keadaan sekitar ya.

Setelah penantian beberapa saat, akhirnya Kotobuki Akicha keluar dari kamar ganti dengan menggunakan dress yang sudah dipilih Kuroo, satu set dengan high heelsnya. Kuroo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa makhluk di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat indah saat ini, tentu saja bagaimanapun juga orang cantik mau dipakaikan baju seperti apapun juga akan tetap cantik. Dan si cantik itu adalah pacarnya, Kuroo benar-benar merasa bangga sekarang.

Setelah membayar gaun indah itu, mereka kembali berjalan di sekitar mall, sebelum akhirnya Akicha memutuskan untuk sekalian pergi ke salon.

Staff salon terpercaya segera merias wajah rupawan gadis bangsawan itu dengan cekatan, tidak meninggalkan celah sedikitpun. Bahkan juga menata rambutnya dan memberi kerlap-kerlip pada tubuh bagian lutut ke bawah. Mereka membuatnya tampak begitu cantik saat ini, dengan rambut wavy yang digelung ke atas, meninggalkan poni nakal yang dibiarkan tergerai indah, ditambah kerlapan di sana-sini. Kuroo hampir tidak mengenali gadis itu saat ini. Sebenarnya ada apa tiba-tiba di kencan pertama kalian ia berdandan sedemikian rupa? Bukannya Kuroo tidak senang sih, tapi ini terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Bagaimana? Penampilanku." Akicha berjalan dengan anggun, khas seorang individu yang sudah terbiasa dengan riasan tebal dan high heels di manapun ia berada. Sudah tidak perlu masa adaptasi lagi baginya walaupun awalnya ia hanya mengenakan seragam dan sepatu sekolah biasa.

"Y-yah, kau terlihat berbeda… D-dalam artian b-baik maksudnya." Kuroo terlihat gugup.

AKicha menyiratkan sebuah senyum sebelum akhirnya menggaet lengan Kuroo dan berjalan kembali ke taman depan. Dia harus segera sampai disana sebelum supirmya datang menjemput.

Kalian berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman di dekat air mancur, menunggu jemputan Akicha. Dan Kuroo layaknya seorang gentleman akan menunggu sampai sang gadis dijemput sebelum ia beranjak pulang ke habitatnya.

"Jadi… kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini, Kotobuki?" Kuroo masih sok gentleman, berusaha membuka pembicaraan di antara kalian. Bagaimanapun jika ia mau menerima fakta bahwa saat ini kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, ia juga harus berusaha lebih akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Eh? Ini? Ini untuk acara pertunangan malam ini."

Eh? EH? EEEEHHH?

"P-Pertunangan?"

 _ **CYIITT…**_

"Ah! Supirku sudah menjemput, aku pergi dulu Kuroo!"

.

.

.

 _Pertunangan._

 _Pertunangan._

 _Pertunangan. Pertunangan. Pertunangan. Tunangan. Tunangan. .Ngan._

"ARGH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Kuroo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sebal.

Keadaannya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Dengan rambut acaknya yang semakin abstrak tak berbentuk, kantung mata menghitam di bawah kedua bola matanya, dan bibirnya yang biasa menyeringai itu seakan kini kehilangan semangat hidup. Dan Kenma benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sohibnya hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Tentu saja, Kuroo tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Baru saja satu hari ia berpacaran, baru saja ia menapaki jejak kencan pertamanya, baru saja ia melalui tangga menuju kedewasaan. Baru satu hari, dan ia sudah mendengar kata-kata pertunangan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir manis pacarnya sendiri. Apa-apaan itu?

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Kenma jadi sewot dengan sikap Kuroo yang seperti ini. Dalam sejarah hidupnya bersama Kuroo, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroo seburuk ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Kenma? Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah Tuhan membenciku?"

Hah? Kenma makin tidak mengerti saja isi kepala kawannya ini. Masih berkutat dengan konsol PSP, Kenma memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi pada kawannya. Berawal dari 3 hari yang lalu, Kotobuki Akicha dengan seenaknya memutuskan bahwa Kuroo adalah pacarnya. Lalu, mereka pergi entah kemana saat pulang sekolah dan tiba-tiba keesokan harinya ia sudah seperti ini. Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kenma tidak bisa menebaknya. Setaunya Kuroo adalah orang yang tahan banting, walaupun ia kalah sememalukan apapun saat _Interhigh_ tidak pernah ia terlihat sedepresi ini. Berbagai kemungkinan berkecamuk di otak brilliant Kozume Kenma, dari kemungkinan tersederhana hingga yang luar biasa tidak mungkin seperti Kuroo dituduh menjadi selingkuhan seseorang. Selingkuhan seseorang yang sudah bertunangan atau bahkan memiliki suami.

Haha. Lucu sekali. Tapi hal itu adalah ketidakmungkinan bagi Kenma. Walaupun sebenarnya situasinya kurang-lebih sama seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Hey, Kenma. Apa Tuhan begitu membenciku sehingga ia menimpakan semua takdir buruk ini padaku? Katakan padaku Kenma, apa salahku?" Kuroo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kenma yang rapuh dengan beberapa kali hentakan, membuat sang empunya PSP menjadi pusing pala berbi.

Kenma menggenggam erat konsol PSP-nya, takut jika barang berharga tersebut akan meluncur dari tangannya akibat guncangan keras oleh oknum Kuroo Tetsurou. Tingkah Kuroo semakin tidak masuk akal, menurut Kenma. Memang benar jika Kuroo seringkali menjahili Kenma dan membuatnya kesakitan, tapi ini pertama kali Kuroo melampiaskan rasa depresinya dengan mengguncang tubuh Kenma seperti ini. Kenma semakin kepo saja dengan situasi saat ini.

"O-Oy, Kuroo, hentikan! Kuroo!"

"ARGH! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kenma?"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kau harus membantuku, Kenmaa!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kuroo,"

 _Sial,_ sekali lagi, kata itu meluncur di lidah kedua sejoli tersebut. Mendadak keduanya merasa _déjà vu_. Objek yang paling ingin dihindari Kuroo, dan yang paling ingin ditemui Kenma berada beberapa meter di belakang tempat kejadian perkara. Hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata, Kuroo sudah melesat dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Kenma dalam posisi yang sangat tidak elit sekarang.

"O-Oy, Kuroo!" Kenma langsung menoleh pada Akicha yang kini berdiri di ujung lorong, gadis itu hanya mengedipkan matanya sejenak dan mendadak ia tidak lagi mampu melihat Kuroo dalam jarak pandangnya. Padahal ia ingin berterima kasih karena Kuroo mau menemaninya berbelanja tempo hari.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Walaupun tidak keras, Akicha bisa mendengar si mata kucing menggumam sambil menatap lurus ke kedua iris cerahnya. Gadis itu jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang bisa Akicha lihat adalah adegan pertengkaran dua sejoli itu sebelum secara mendadak Kuroo menghilang, meninggalkan Akicha yang dilanda kebingungan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Lev! Kau harus melakukannya dengan benar. Pegang kedua tanganmu dengan erat, dan usahakan bolanya mengenai daerah sekitar lengan bawah, jangan kau _receive_ bolanya menggunakan sela jari tanganmu!" Yaku mempraktikkan cara menerima bola dengan benar sambil menghadap Lev yang manggut-manggut, sok sok paham walau sebenarnya otaknya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak ada gunanya pula aku mengajarimu sekarang. Kita lanjutkan saat latihan besok saja." Yaku mengambil jersey-nya dan duduk di bench di sebelah Kuroo–yang tengah melebur dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Tidak peduli keadaan sekitarnya.

Yaku menghela nafas. Sudah sejak tadi Kuroo datang kemari dan hanya duduk melamunkan hal yang tidak Yaku mengerti, terkadang ia juga terlihat menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya Kuroo sedang banyak beban, dan Yaku tidak ingin menambah beban tersebut walau sebenarnya ia agak penasaran dengan rumor bahwa Kuroo berpacaran dengan Kotobuki Akicha. Tapi Yaku tahu bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengganggu Kuroo dengan bertanya hal sesepele itu.

 _~ If I risk it all. Could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating ~_

Perempatan imaginer muncul di pelipis Kuroo, apa-apaan dengan lagu ini? Membuat moodnya makin rusak saja. Lagipula memang ada orang bodoh yang mau mengorbankan segalanya atau apapun itu arti dari lagu karangan si Sam Smith yang baru-baru ini didengar Kuroo di mall. Lagipula siapapun dalam lagu itu benar-benar berlebihan, kenapa juga ia tidak bisa bernafas jika tidak ada cintanya atau apapun itu. Kuroo mendadak jijik dengan lagu laknat itu.

Siapa juga yang menyalakan lagu menyebalkan ini di tempat sepanas gym? Netranya menatap tajam kepada Haiba Lev dan smartphone laknat miliknya, memberi kode untuk mematikan lagu itu walau yang dikode tidak peka dan hanya mengedipkan mata seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"Ne, Kuroo-san, kakakku akhir-akhir ini sedang menyenangi lagu ini dan entah kenapa mendadak aku juga ikut keranjingan."

"Urusai, Lev. Kau pikir aku peduli?" Kuroo mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi dari gym, diikuti Yaku yang agak khawatir dengan keadaan _captain_ saat ini. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa Kuroo butuh waktu sendiri, tapi _feeling_ nya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemani Kuroo. Yaku, kau memang teman yang baik, dan yang paling normal.

Setelah keluar dari kawasan sekolah, Yaku memutuskan untuk mengajak Kuroo singgah di supermarket, sekedar makan es krim dan mendinginkan pikiran. Yaku tahu jika Kuroo sedang terbebani, apalagi Lev tadi juga memperburuk moodnya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang di depan supermarket, memakan es krimnya dalam diam. Sesekali Yaku melirik ponselnya, agak penasaran dengan reaksi Kuroo jika ia menyalakan lagu _Writing on The Walls_ yang tadi dinyalakan Lev. Tapi ia tahu itu adalah hal yang salah, maka Yaku buru-buru memasukkan hapenya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Kuroo memakan es krim nya dalam satu lahapan akhir, dan mendecih perlahan tatkala ia melihat di stik es krim yang ia genggam terdapat tulisan " _anda belum beruntung_ ", ingin sekali rasanya ia mengutuk dunia ini.

Lebay deh, Ro.

Kuroo melempar stiknya asal dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan senggang di depannya. Mungkin benar ini kawasan Tokyo, tapi daerah Nekoma bukanlah jantung Kota Tokyo, malah sebenarnya merupakan salah satu daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Tidak heran jika suasana tidak jauh berbeda dengan pedesaan Karasuno. Yah, tidak se desa itu juga sih.

Hal yang tidak sedap kembali menghampiri indra penglihatan Kuroo Tetsurou, ia memicingkan kedua iris gelapnya mengikuti arah gerak dua sosok familiar beberapa meter di depannya yang kini tengah tertawa bersama sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak cincin beludru berwarna merah. _Shit_ , Kuroo ingin mati sekarang juga. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup ia diperlakukan seperti ini, bukti nyata telah menghampiri dirinya, sudah saatnya ia melepaskan apa yang harus dilepaskan. Kuroo Tetsurou tidak akan sudi diduakan oleh Kotobuki Akicha dengan Akaashi Keiji dari SMA sebelah.

Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji yang itu? Yang rupawan ala boyband kekinian itu? Ya benar sekali, tepat di hadapan Kuroo, mereka bagaikan pasutri yang siap kawin lari. Dan yang paling Kuroo benci adalah bagaimana mereka berdua terlihat begitu cocok satu sama lain. Kuroo tidak bisa memungkirinya, mungkin memang Akaashi yang terbaik bagi dirimu.

Kuroo beranjak dengan dramatis dari kursi taman tersebut, meninggalkan Yaku yang sama speechless-nya setelah melihat kejadian yang sama yang membuat Kuroo pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan stik es krim yang terbuang percuma di sisi kiri kursi panjang tersebut. Sekarang Yaku tahu apa yang membuat kawannya ini bersusah hati sedari tadi. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah sosok Kozume Kenma dan PSPnya yang mengangguk penuh rasa mengerti dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Kini jelas sudah perkara yang tersusun di otak cerdasnya.

Ternyata benar dugaannya, Kuroo adalah selingkuhan Akicha untuk kabur dari tunangannya. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, Kuroo hanyalah menjadi bahan pelampiasan. Kenma menggelengkan kepala penuh keprihatinan akan keadaan kawan baiknya itu. Kasihan juga hidupnya, baru beberapa hari berpacaran dan ia sudah diduakan. Seharusnya Kuroo menaati apa kata Kenma dulu untuk membiarkan saja Akicha dan ocehan khayalnya tentang Kuroo adalah pacarnya mulai sekarang atau apalah itu. Dengan begitu, Kuroo tidak akan tersakiti karena kejadian di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Seharian ini, bukan, sudah hampir semingguan ini, Kuroo menjauhinya. Akicha jadi agak jengkel dan uring-uringan, padahal ia sudah mencoba mendekatinya namun entah kenapa Kuroo selalu menghindar. Memangnya ia punya salah apa pada Kuroo? Akicha tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan Kuroo marah padanya. Jangan bilang Kuroo sudah bosan dan memilih mencari cewek lain untuk–Tidak…tidak…Kalian baru berpacaran beberapa hari, tidak mungkin kebosanan sudah melanda secepat itu. Bagaimanapun juga Kuroo adalah milik Akicha dan tidak ada yang boleh mengubahnya.

 _ **Braakk.**_

Segera setelah jam pembelajaran usai, Akicha segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju kelas Kuroo yang berada di gedung seberang. Jauh memang, pulang-pergi dari sana ke sini akan menyita ¾ waktu istirahatnya, namun harus ada pengorbanan jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu 'kan? Dan itulah yang kini Akicha lakukan. Akicha tidak akan membiarkan captain tim voli itu terlepas dari genggamannya, tidak akan pernah selama ia masih ingin Kuroo berada di sisinya. Aww, so sweet deh.

Mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan di sepanjang lorong, Akicha berjalan dengan anggun menuju gedung seberang. Tidak peduli berapa menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengerti alasan Kuroo mengapa ia menjauhi Akicha sedemikian rupa.

 **Tok… Tok…**

"Sumimasen, Kuroo… ada?" Akicha menelengkan kepalanya melalui balik pintu kelas Kuroo. Mendadak seisi kelas hening, satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik…

"WOY! KUROO MANA KUROO? CEPAAT!"–Ah, selalu saja begini. Mereka mendadak hebring sendiri setiap kali gadis bersurai coklat itu datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Kuroo.

Kuroo, layaknya kelinci yang siap diterkam serigala, meringkuk di pojokan kelas. Menggumamkan sejumlah jampi-jampi tidak jelas agar ia tidak ditemukan. Untungnya, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Kuroo Tetsurou masih berada di dalam kelas. Mereka semua mengira pemuda rambut aneh itu sudah hengkang keluar kelas dan makan siang dengan kawannya yang gila game.

.

.

.

Kuroo menghela nafas, lagi.

Tidak perlu orang lain yang mengatakan, Kuroo sudah sadar bahwa ia terlalu banyak menghela nafas beberapa hari belakangan. Dan tidak perlu bertanya lagi, orang lain pasti sudah tahu bahwa Kuroo Tetsurou sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak prima, entah karena apapun yang penting ia sekarang sedang _bad mood_ berkepanjangan, seakan tiada lagi memiliki semangat hidup. Sekolah malas, tidur tak tenang, makanpun tak sedap.

Halah, Kuroo lebay. Cuma galau sekali aja udah hiperbolis separah ini, bayangkan saja jika dia layaknya bocah tak laku yang berkali-kali kena PHP dan tikungan tajam, mau jadi apa Kuroo jika ia tidak setampan ini?

Padahal biasanya Kuroo itu yang paling antusias dengan acara berlatih voli. Tapi kali ini, tidak terlihat binar semangat dalam netranya yang gelap. Semua tahu kok, semua dalam ruang hampa gymnasium tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan kapten mereka. _Blocker_ andalan Nekoma itu mendadak tidak bisa menahan serangan seremeh apapun, seakan kedua tangannya kini hanya berupa tulang berbalut kulit, seperti tidak ada otot-otot kekar terlatih yang biasanya begitu ia pamerkan pada Bokuto. Tapi apa daya, hanya Kuroo, Kenma, dan Yaku yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya saat ini. Dan mereka tidak berniat untuk mengekspos lebih jauh dan membuat harga diri Kuroo semakin jatuh. Mereka tidak akan mempersulit tahun ketiga Kuroo di SMA ini, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah Kuroo bahagia, itu saja.

Yah, gak se-berlebihan itu juga sih. Dalam hati sebenarnya Kenma agak terhibur melihat Kuroo yang biasanya _coolest-wannaby_ itu mendadak jadi berhati lembek ala gadis-gadis dalam telenovela tengah malam. Ha ha ha…

 _~ You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you called me baby, I know I'm not the only one ~_

Apa itu? Apa itu? Apakah alam sedang menyindir Kuroo saat ini?

"Ah! Moshi-moshi, nee-chan?" Oh. Dasar Lev dan keidolaannya akan Sam Smith. Ternyata lagu laknat yang dipopulerkan Sam Smith itu adalah ringtone sang calon ace Nekoma. Bagaimana juga Sam bisa meramalkan keadaan Kuroo saat ini? Apakah Sam seorang esper?

Sungguh Kuroo ingin bunuh diri saja sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa patah hati itu sesakit ini. Pertama kalinya ia mendapat cinta dan ia diinjak-injak begitu saja. Ia… IA HANYA DIANGGAP SELINGKUHAN! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN GADIS ITU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN? DAN TUNANGANNYA SI GANTENG AKAASHI KEIJI DARI SEKOLAH TETANGGA!

Kuroo, sabar nak, sabar.

Ah, sudahlah Kuroo mau rehat sebentar dari kegiatan klub. Ia perlu merenungkan diri dulu.

"Kuroo, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku… harus mencari jati diriku, Kenma. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hah? Kenma gak mudeng deh. Udahlah yang penting main Fire Emblem.

.

.

.

Kuroo tengah berjalan cantik di sepanjang trotoar daerah sekitar sekolahnya. Sepi memang, namun ia tetap memasang wajah gantengnya jaga-jaga jika ada gadis cantik lewat yang bisa menambat di hatinya–demi menggantikan rasa sakit hati yang kini tengah berderai di relung jantungnya. Kuroo merasa beberapa hari ini ia menjadi pemuda yang _cheesy_ , namun ia tidak peduli. Ia harus menemukan jati dirinya. Blocker andalan Nekoma itu menghela nafas lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya tentu saja. Lalu ia memutuskan diri untuk beristirahat sebentar di café favoritnya–ah bukan favorit sih, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Kuroo ke café kelas atas semacam ini. Maklum, cari calon pacar baru, demi menghapus ingatan akan mantan kekasih.

 _ **CRIINGG.**_

Bunyi bel tanda pintu dibuka menyadarkan para pelayan di sana bahwa seorang pelanggan baru telah datang, pemuda tampan bak almarhum Boy dari serial 'anak jalanan'. Kuroo langsung memasang ekspresi ganteng, dan benar saja, para maid di sana sepertinya sudah kesemsem sama paras rupawan Kuroo. Ha ha, _such a lady killer you womanizer bastard_. Dengan begini Kuroo yakin bahwa ia bisa melupakan mantannya! Yes! Kuroo bebas!

 _~ You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you called me baby, I know I'm not the only one ~_

Oh. Shit. Crap.

Baru saja hati senang tatkala melihat para gadis bersemu melihat rambutnya yang ' _such a bedhair'_ , luka lama terbuka kembali. Lagu itu benar-benar membuat Kuroo merasakan kembali lubang di relung hatinya. Kisah kasihnya bersama pacarnya yang baru satu kali jalan bareng itu. Ingin sekali Kuroo keluar dengan dramatis saat ini dan berlari menembus hujan seperti di serial drama Korea ' _Naughty Kiss_ '. Tapi ia tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Ia bisa merusak imagenya sebagai salah satu dari jajaran cowok tampan anime Haikyuu yang banyak fangirlnya jika ia berbuat hal se- _ungentleman_ seperti itu.

Kuroo berdehem. Lalu melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut gelap yang tengah duduk diam membelakanginya sambil menyeruput minuman dengan tangan kanan. Kuroo menyeringai, sepertinya gadis itu memenuhi kriteria gadis idamannya, toh gadis itu kelihatannya mirip dengan sang pacar, Kotobuki Akicha. Halah, Kuroo ini bilangnya cari cewek baru, nyatanya juga belum move on.

Kuroo berjalan menghampiri gadis incarannya, haha kena kau cantik.

"Bisakah aku duduk di sini, Ojou–K-KOTOBUKI?" Kuroo hampir saja terjerembab dari tempatnya berdiri dan hampir mengambil langkah 1001 jika saja Akicha tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya saat ini. Dada Kuroo berdegup begitu kencang, dan mendadak ia tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi gantengnya kala sang gadis menatap dia dengan iris gelap yang bagaikan gelapnya langit malam. Pipi Kuroo bersemu indah dan mau tak mau ia sendiri harus memaku netranya pada diri Akicha yang kini terlihat begitu indah di mata.

Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya yang heroine itu Kuroo apa Akicha sih? Author jadi bingung dah.

"Kuroo, duduklah." Kuroo mendadak jadi penurut. Ia duduk di hadapan Akicha, masih saja merelakan pergelangan tangannya tidak terlepas dari genggaman sang gadis. Padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa ini semua salah, Akicha sudah memiliki tunangan, tidak seharusnya semua ini terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh." Akicha mengawali pembicaraan. Akhirnya setelah sekian perjuangan yang gadis itu lalui agar dapat menemui Kuroo, dengan tanpa kesengajaan malah bertemu dengan Kuroo dikala ia sedang melepas penat di café favorit ( _kalo ini beneran kok, bukan asal masuk café_ ).

Kuroo membisu. Tidak berani menjawab tatkala ia sudah terlalu terpesona dengan suara dewi bulan yang tenang dan bening dari individu di hadapannya.

"Kuroo? Kau sakit? Kau tidak banyak bicara." Aha ha ha ha. Kuroo masih membisu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

~ _And I know and I know and I know and I know and I know and I know and I know. I know I'm not the only one ~_

Ha ha ha. Kenapa juga lagu itu masih terus menerus diputar? Kuroo perlu complain kepada managernya bahwa pelayan di café ini tidak professional! Bersifat menyindir! Tapi dengan ini, Kuroo sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan jujur pada Kotobuki, ia akan mengatakan padanya bahwa perselingkuhan ini salah dan harus segera dihentikan.

"Kotobuki,"

"Hmm… nani?" gadis itu menyeruput kembali Capuccino Latte Double Chocolate Extra Strawberry Freeze miliknya, dan kembali menatap Kuroo.

"Kau… dan A-Akaashi… itu… A-aa…" Kuroo mendadak gagap, kehilangan ¼ kemampuan berbicaranya jika sudah membahas perselingkuhan dan pertunangan ini.

"Eh? Kau mengetahuinya?" Pupus sudah harapan Kuroo memutuskan Akicha dengan tampang ganteng dan gaya kece ke- _manly_ -an. Kuroo tertunduk begitu saja di hadapanmu, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. "Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menceritakannya sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi kau selalu menghilang entah kemana." Akicha melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya seraya menaruh cangkir berisi Capuccino Latte Double Chocolate Extra Stramberry Freeze itu kembali ke meja.

Kuroo sudah tidak berbicara lagi. Hatinya tengah pecah berkeping-keping saat ini. Benar sudah, kini pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lazim denganmu. _Kau membuat Kuroo berantakan. Kau membuat Kuroo tak karuan. Kau membuat Kuroo tak berdaya. Kau menolaknya. Acuhkan dirinya._

"Kau mengenalnya 'kan? Akaashi-san… Ia juga pemain voli sama sepertimu." Iya. Kuroo tau itu. Kuroo tau. Apalagi dia juga gantengnya maksimal plus plus.

"Dia lelaki yang baik 'kan? Kuharap begitu." Ya. Kuroo harap juga begitu, jika tidak Kuroo tidak akan merelakan Akicha untuknya.

"Dia juga pintar. Ah! Dan juga seleranya dalam memilih barang bagus." Kuroo mengingatnya kok. Bagaimana kalian berdua berjalan bersandingan sambil tertawa melihat cincin berkotak beludru berdua.

"Dia… Akaashi-san memang calon yang paling cocok–" TIDAAAAKKK! Kuroo tidak mau dengar lagi kelanjutannya. Kuroo sungguh mau mati sekarang.

"–Untuk kakakku." Eh? Kakak? KAKAAK? Kuroo hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Akicha.

"J-Jadi maksudmu, Akaashi dan kakakmu… bertunangan?" Jadi bukan Akicha yang bertunangan dengan Akaashi? Oh. Kuroo salah paham ya. Ha ha.

"Iyaa! Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Dan Akaashi-san sangat romantis, ia bahkan memintaku membantunya membelikan cincin pertunangan dan hadiah untuk kakakku."

Kuroo garuk-garuk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum kikuk. _Jadi selama ini semua yang terjadi hanyalah kesalah pahamannya. Aha ha ha ha ha. Aha ha ha ha ha. Aha ha ha ha ha._

"Kuroo? Kenapa? Kau senyum-senyum sendiri…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Ngomong-ngomong bisa aku memanggilmu Akicha?" Kuroo tersenyum lebar. Kelewat lebar malah, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

"B-boleh sih. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kuroo mendadak langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Akicha dan menariknya lembut keluar dari café, bahkan sebelum Akicha menghabiskan minuman favoritnya.

"E-eh–K-Kuroo ada apa?"

"Kau harus membayar semuanya, Akicha. Semuanya. Kita akan pergi kencan hari ini."

"Eh? EEEH?"

' _Hey, Akicha. Be my only one._ '

.

.

.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Akicha. Berapa usia kakakmu?"

"Eh? 22, memangnya kenapa?"

' _Jadi Akaashi si tampang cool itu suka wanita yang lebih tua ya, hahaha.'_

.

.

.

 _Pesan moral yang di dapat Kuroo dari pengalamannya kali ini adalah jangan pernah percaya pada lagu-lagu yang dimainkan di mall, di café, dan yang berasal dari handphone seorang Haiba Lev. Apalagi jika lagu-lagu itu dipopulerkan oleh Sam Smith. Sekian._

.

.

.

ALOHA READER SEKALIYAN~

Sebenarnya draft ini sudah ada dan menjamur sejak tahun 2016, tentunya sudah complete dan siap diupload. Namun, entah kenapa kala itu Aya tidak segera mengupload ini /apaan/ Pokoknya ini draft lama, dan masih gaya mengetik lama, dan pokoknya masih alay :'''

Ya sudahlahya, yang penting ngetik, yang penting nambah archive fanfiksi OC Haikyuu yang sejak pertama kali Aya mengupload di sana hingga sekarang masihlah minor :'''

Okayy, terima kasih atas semuanya reader-tachi! Atas waktunya untuk membaca ffn ini. Dan tentunya Aya tidak akan lupa mengemis review, fave, dan follow kepada kalian semuanya. Semoga kalian menyukai kisah ini!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
